Como si no nos hubiéramos amado
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Odiseo debe votos de castidad y fidelidad a Artemisa, razón por la cual no podrá jamás estar al lado del hermano gemelo de la Diosa, quien para mas frustración le corresponde. Apolo & Odiseo


Como si no nos hubiéramos amado

Un sirviente.

Lo triste del caso, es que no dejas de verte como nada más que eso, un sirviente.

Alguien que cumplió con su deber, que hizo las cosas tal cual como se le solicitaban aunque ni se le hubiesen pedido, ni ordenado. O talvez, como un robot que solo cumple con su labor. Pero por dentro... ¿Qué te pasa por dentro?. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan inexpresivo, mi preciado Odiseo...?

¿Qué se esconde tras esa máscara de infinita paciencia y dureza?. Detrás de ese voto de obediencia extrema y silencio perturbante. Dentro de esa mirada fría y ausente de sentimientos. En ese porte imponente para un mortal, o incluso para un ángel. ¿Acaso mi hermana te ha hecho ser así?... ¿Inhumano?... ¿Eres o no humano?, ante mis ojos eres mas que un ángel en muchos sentidos. Pero... ¿qué soy yo ante tus ojos mas que un señor al que le debes obediencia?.

¡Por favor Odiseo!. ¡Tu silencio y obediencia son enloquecedores!.

Ni quiera yo puedo exigirte que me ames, ya que tú mismo eres incapaz de hacerlo, de sentirlo. Y no te culpo por eso, el amor fue creado para nacer solo...

Pensé que tras tu obediencia y talvez fingida admiración, se encontrase algo de ello que pudieses crear y hacer mas grande pero no...

_Yo ayer he entendido que, Desde hoy sin tí comienzo otra vez._

Ninguno de los demás ángeles se me hace tan inexpresivo como tú. He estado en sus reuniones, siempre acompañando a mi gemela, quien no se molesta demasiado en disimular su favoritismo por el ángel de Ícaro, quien se le ve en los ojos que le corresponde y admira en gran parte, tiene brillo. Tú no tienes ese brillo cuando me miras.

El otro, Teseo, tiene un aire familiar... me recuerda a mi mismo, y sé que dentro de sí está resentido. Envidioso de Touma... y talvez... ¿de ti?, o acaso... ¿de mí?.

Mas con todo y eso no es tampoco alguien del cual se vea una radical expresión, apenas y con disimulo noto como busca acercársete de vez en cuando y mirarme... con algo... ¿Qué será?. ¿Impotencia?... ¿Me quiere hacer daño... pero no se atreve?

Por otro lado, estás tú...

_Y tú, aire ausente, casi como si yo fuese transparente._

Ni tu mirada, ni tu porte, ni tus movimientos dicen nada. Como siempre, eres nulo.

Fue una desgracia la hora en que se me ocurrió pedirte que me amases, porque no lo entendiste. Eso no se puede pedir con palabras... yo solo quise que me hicieses compañía, y tú siempre, manso, aceptaste sin saber mi mensaje subliminal... ¿o si lo sabrás, pero lo ignoras?. Antes he tratado de leer tu mente pero rayos... ¡¿Puede ser alguien tan vacío por dentro y por fuera?!. ¿O tienes la capacidad de bloquear que entre en tu mente?!.

No piensas... no hablas... no sientes.

¿Estás vivo?. ¿Qué buscas con eso?. ¿Volvernos así a todos?.

Por eso trataré de olvidar aquella noche, pero siento que será difícil, ya has de saber que soy un Dios muy enamorado... y no olvido con facilidad. Pero he de intentarlo.

_Alejándome de todo, escapar de mi tormento._

Y se me ocurrió la brillante idea, de acercarme a aquel otro ángel resentido... y me insinué tanto como lo había hecho contigo. Y él no dijo palabra, pero tampoco hizo caso a mi llamado. Su mirada casi emanaba veneno... pero a mi segundo insistir, no le quedó otra que acceder y también hacerme compañía aquella noche.

Él era fiero... al menos conmigo lo era. Pero, me di cuenta de que con él me iría peor que contigo. Ya que el ni siquiera tenía sentimientos sin nada para mí, sentía que me despreciaba, no me quería. No disfruté demasiado esa noche, solo volví a alejarme de él...

Debo admitir que por algunos momentos, me gustó.

_Pero, me quedo aquí, sin decir nada, sin poder despegarme de ti._

Es increíble cuando un mortal logra captar de tal manera la atención de un Dios. Tú lo has hecho y ahora no sé como quitarla de mi pensamiento. Mi frustración es intensa, tanto que me provoca mandarte a hacerme feliz y tu siempre obediente lo harás. ¿Sabrás hacerlo?. ¿Podré yo serlo sabiendo que quien amo no lo es?.

Eres una desgracia...

Pareces poder hacer lo que el Dios del sol no ha podido hacer, olvidar...

_...y eliminar, cada momento que nos trajo el viento y poder vivir..._

Como si nada...

_Como si no nos hubiéramos amado._

Intenté con tantos y tantas, como no tienes idea...

Pero no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Siempre tan fuerte como el recuerdo de mi amado Jacinto. Y puedo asegurar que tú, con tan solo una noche... me has sabido hacer mas dichoso que nadie. Eres digno de envidia de cualquier ninfa...

Mas también tengo claro que no eres la primera persona que "me deja"... pero es amargo, porque yo te amo y tú no a mí...

Podría hablar con Eros y pedirle que una flecha muy poderosa te atravesase el alma... pero, tu eres tan inexpresivo... tan poco humano... ¿tienes sentimientos?. ¡Demuéstramelos!.

Es secreto, y él al parecer no lo sabe.

Yo no debí hacer, lo que hice con él aquella noche.

Yo juré ante mi diosa, pura y única lealtad hacia ella y nadie mas. Mi vida y todo mi ser es de ella, yo mismo no me pertenezco. Y le he entregado a su hermano, algo de lo mas valioso que tengo: mi castidad.

No parezco un ángel, no debí hacerlo. Caí en un pecado de la carne siendo consciente de ello, pensé que Apolo lo era, me doy cuenta que no.

Mas no pienso irrespetar mi palabra y la confianza de mi Diosa más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Mi conciencia está intranquila y no quiero desesperarla aún más. Él tiempo me ha enseñado a ser duro como una roca y a no dejarme llevar por las emociones...

Me ha costado admitírmelo, pero al fin lo he hecho, me duele. Me duele decretarme a mi mismo el nunca más acercarme a Apolo...

_Yo, sobreviviré, no me preguntes como, no lo sé._

Mas en un comienzo, era así todo. Difícil, me costó mucho desligarme de toda emoción. Y así como finalmente lo he logrado también me desligaré con usted señor del sol, a pesar de que la unión que tuvimos esa noche fue muy intensa para mí. Espero que como siempre me disculpe por no demostrárselo... pero lo fue...

El único que se enteró, fue Teseo. Yo estaba mas humano que nunca, lleno de emociones que nos hacen débiles y no pude evitar hacerle una pregunta suspicaz, pero el supo por donde venía ese comentario desde un principio. Pero él también se volvió muy mortal, pues se enfureció... lo noté.

Y creo haber notado esto con mayor anticipación... lo he visto observando a Touma con verdadero desprecio. Yo también me he sentido celoso en oportunidades... nuestra señora, no se preocupa en lo mas mínimo por disfrazar su relación con él. Nosotros somos rezagados a su lado... él es el líder a pesar de ser el nuevo, él es el consentido a pesar de ser el mas débil (a mi parecer), él es "quien llegará ser un Dios"... cuando es el más humano de todos...

Entiendo... entiendo por qué Teseo se siente así. Pero pronto yo volveré a estar igual que él. Y prefiero sentir rabia a dolor, porque el odio es mucho mas llevadero que la tristeza...

_El tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme,_

_A sentirme diferente,_

_A que pueda olvidarte aunque es un poco pronto._

Y siguen pasando los días y no puedo. Y me parece que ya sabe que a una hermana no se debe engañar de aquella forma. Pero claro... al menos yo no soy Ícaro, el favorito... ni Teseo tampoco lo es.

Porque si... también me enteré de que le pediste su compañía. No me resistí, yo los vi... yo los seguí y los observé desde la puerta entreabierta...

Y contra mi voluntad desee nuevamente estar en la posición donde en ese momento se encontraba Teseo. Él a mí no me engaña, lo disfrutó. Lo disfrutó tanto como yo... pero el no ama a Apolo, lo desprecia... solo quería lo mismo que el Dios le había pedido: compañía.

Y celoso de mí, aceptó también romper con el voto que había hecho a mi Señora Artemisa...

Pero pude sentirlo... en cada gemido, en cada mirada, en cada movimiento de Apolo, él me extrañaba es a mí, me quería era a mí. O al menos eso me gustaba pensar, imaginar... creer que aquel Dios era mucho mas expresivo que yo y que todos esos jadeos y esas palabras que soltaba mientras amaba, iban dirigidas al ángel que le roba el sueño y que le hace traicionar a su hermana por amor... a mí, Odiseo...

Decidí nunca más espiarle Señor Apolo, con ninguno de los amantes que pudiese tener, pues eso me carcomería mas por dentro y me haría mas difícil mi deber.

Pero... _me quedo inmóvil aquí,_

_Sin decir nada... sin poder aburrirme de ti._

_Y eliminar, cada momento que nos trajo el viento_

_Y poder vivir..._

Y Seguir existiendo mi Señor, Apolo...

_Como si no nos hubiéramos Amado..._

Pero ante los ojos de una Diosa... las cosas no pasan desapercibidas. Al menos, no de una como yo...

Mis ángeles me han sido infieles, todos sin excepción. No han sabido cumplir mis peticiones, han sido demasiado para sus cuerpos y sus corazones de humano...

...y los entiendo.

Y sé que Touma, nunca podrá olvidar a un ser querido, ni quererme más de lo que podría quererle a ella... su hermana.

...Y sé que Teseo me ha engañado no solo a mí, sino a su camarada de guerra, su mano de derecha y si se quiere su único amigo, Odiseo. Entregando su cuerpo a mi hermano amado por el ángel.

Y él precisamente, este último, ha cometido doble perjurio, porque no solo ha entregado su cuerpo, el cual no le pertenece, sino también su corazón... mucho cuidado, no ha regalado también su alma.

Pero es mi hermano, Apolo... y por eso lo he citado y lo tengo en frente hoy en día.

Puedes quedártelo... –

Suenan increíbles las palabras de mi hermana, en todo sentido. Observo el rostro del ángel parado al lado de ella, y mis ojos también están incrédulos...

...En su gesto, hay sorpresa. Es libre.

Veo a mi hermana, la Diosa de la Luna, ella simplemente asiente y ya lo sé, ya es mío.

Yo tampoco hablo, solo le hago un gesto con la mano para que se acerque... y contrario a todo lo que hubiese esperado, corre... y me abraza...

_Ven no te vayas,_

_No me abandones, solo en la nada amor._

Ahora, mas que nunca, mis respetos y mi devoción son de Artemisa, al hacerme el ser mas dichoso del universo. Mi felicidad no cabe dentro de mi cuerpo y mi emoción contenida en toda mi vida se desborda en agua por mis ojos... ahora él sabe, que lo amo, y que siempre lo amaré...

Estoy feliz... estaba harto ya de aparentar que nunca le quise y que él por su parte también lo hiciera, por miedo a traicionar a su hermana...

Harto de vivir, aparentar y estar... _como si no nos hubiéramos amado_.


End file.
